


I'll Stay With You

by Mystic2102



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Jealousy, Jeongin thinks Minho and Jisung are together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Self-Hatred, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know what to tag, jisung kisses Jeongin while Innie's sick, not detailed don't worry, okay I'll stop now skskkdjdjs, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic2102/pseuds/Mystic2102
Summary: Jeongin gets sick on a snow day, and the one to volunteer and watch over him happens to be the last person he'd expect. Perhaps getting sick wasn't such a bad idea.





	I'll Stay With You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this tooo so long, homework has had me on a leash. But it's finally the weekend and I was able to finish it! It's not a ship I'm used to writing since I often write Jeonglix or Jeongchan, but I hope you like it!  
> For some reason this made me want to write a fanfic between Jeongin and Minho XD
> 
> This was a request btw, thank you for requesting! I hope you enjoy it <3

Jeongin coughs after sneezing, blowing his nose for the thousandth time that day. He felt absolutely terrible and just wanted to enjoy some hot chocolate by a fire or watch the snow fall down. He also hated being a burden to his members, which is why whenever someone would choose to watch him, he oils reject their help at all costs. Perhaps he had too much pride, but he never wants them to spoil him simply because he's the youngest.

He mutters a coughed 'Come in' when he hears a gentle knock on the door. The door clicks open and his eyes widen in shock when he sees who comes in. "Jisung-Hyung? What are you-" He pauses mid sentence to cough again into a tissue, "doing here?" Jisung worriedly looks over him, shuffling over to his side and feeling his steaming hot head with his lips. Jeongin's face turns a brighter red and he tries to hide it by looking away. "I stayed behind, the others will be back later." Jisung explained, running his fingers through Jeongin's freshly washed hair.

"Are you hungry? I'll get you some food if you are," He asks, lightly frowning when Jeongin shakes his head no. "I can get it myself hyung, I'm fine right now though." Chan had warned Jisung about how stubborn Jeongin was. He really didn't listen unless you used the 'hyung card' and gave him lots of cuddles. Luckily for Jisung though, cuddles were his specialty. "Jeongin, don't be like that. You're too sick to cook right now." Jeongin's natural angry face comes out, a small pout gracing his features, rivaling his slanted eyes that could kill.

"Doesn't Chan-Hyung or Hyunjinie-hyung usually watch over me?" Jeongin changed the topic, sighing as he looked up at the boring white ceiling. "Yes, but I wanted to stay with you this time." Jeongin felt like laughing, thinking it was a joke. Since the survival show, Jisung hasn't showed much attention to him. All his attention was focused on the ever-so-adorable Minho. Even Jeongin's like admit, Minho was better than him. If he had told anyone else that though, they'd deny it.

But he could list why Minho was so amazing, why he was better than Jeongin in every way possible. First, the obvious was Minho's looks. His duality was so amazing, one second he could be murderous and such a good dancer, and the next he could have the cutest boyish-charm smile. Not to mention Minho was better at him in dancing, singing, rapping, cooking, and so much more. Sometimes Jeongin wonders why he even gets lines, he was told his voice was suffocating so many times. Minho also didn't push anyone away, he was nicer and everyone loved him. Perhaps he has crushed in Minho before, but who hasn't? And the most obvious one he wished he had - Jisung's attention.

Despite pushing Jisung away before, his attention really made Jeongin feel loved. He felt he was too selfish for thinking like this. Minho deserved that love, Jeongin got so much from everyone and yet he still was being selfish. The thought made his chest tighten in pain, but he blamed it on the sickness. Excuses just seemed so much easier, there would be no need for explanation and no need to think.

He didn't realize how out of it he was until Jisung was gently holding his face and staring at him with a worried expression. Jeongin felt the need to push him away again, but he liked the feeling of Jisung's soft hands on his cheeks. He felt this wasn't right, that he should go back to Minho and another the boy with love. "Jeongin-ah, are you okay?" Jisung's smooth voice rang through his ears, always making him feel so confused. He wanted to tell Jisung about it, ask why he was feeling like this. "Yeah, I'm fine, must be the sickness." He did what he was best at though, running away. He would lie and mask it with a convincing smile. 

"It's about time for you to take your medicine," Jisung said after checking the clock on the bedroom wall. Jeongin just nodded, trying not to stare at Jisung. He shouldn't be feeling like this towards Jisung, it was wrong. Not in a boy loving another boy kind of way, but it was wrong because Jisung loved Minho. It was so obvious, so why hadn't he gone with them instead? Maybe he was forced, because no one wanted to take care of Jeongin. Maybe it was out if pity, something he hated but could never escape from.

Jeongin wished he hadn't gotten sick. He wished he wouldn't listened to Chan when he said to never overwork himself. But he just wanted a distraction, something that would take his mind away from a certain boy with squirrel-like features. When Jisung had left the room to get Jeongin's medicine, Jeongin felt that familiar loneliness in his chest. He liked being alone, so why was he feeling it now? His stomach churned in worry, and he felt nauseous.

He rushed to the bathroom, throwing his head over the toilet and throwing up the food that Woojin forced him to eat earlier that day. He ignored it when Jisung came in and rubbed his back, pushing his hair back and wiping the sweat off his forehead and neck. "Stop, just go-" whatever Jeongin was trying to say, it was cut off by another round of throwing up. Jeongin felt tears spring his eyes at the burning in his chest and throat, at the flutter in his stomach from an entirely different reason then being sick.

Maybe not entirely, maybe love was a sickness. It seemed like it was, as both sucked and were painful. The only difference was that being sick went away faster then being in love. He wished that this love would go away, it hurt too much to continue everyday staring at Minsung. Everyone knew that ship name, the ship that took over the number one best ship spot. Even the members shipped if, though not as much as Changlix. 

Jeongin stopped throwing up, he had nothing left to throw up anyway. Except maybe his heart. He pushed himself away from the toilet, flushing it and washing his hands, brushing his teeth right after. He dint speak a word to Jisung, trying to convince himself that Jisung was just treating him like a brother. He glanced at the clock, knowing the boy's would be back soon. Good. Someone else could take Jisung's position, his heart wouldn't do flips, his stomach wouldn't flutter, his heart wouldn't hurt. He didn't see anything bad in that list.

Except for the loneliness. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the moments Minho and Jisung had. Despite his feelings, he would give up anything for his group's happiness. Jeongin didn't worry about his medicine, he didn't worry about eating anything, and he didn't worry about Jisung. He plopped onto his bed and forced himself to stop thinking about Jisung. The poor boy probably hates him now. He's been nothing but trouble and a burden. It's what he always was.

Sleep took over him at those last thoughts. Jisung stood in the doorway with a furrow in his brows. What had he done wrong? He rushed to the door once he heard it open and hugged Minho, sighing into is neck. "Woah there! What happened? Did it go well with Jeongin?" Minho asked, lifting Jisung's face from his neck. Jisung pouted and shook his head no, earning soft sighs and 'I knew it' from a few members.

"Does he hate me? Is that why he was acting like that towards me?" Jisung muttered out loud, looking down in sadness. "Jisung, you know it's the exact opposite of that." Minho voiced his reply, earning an uncertain look from Jisung. "But he's so cold towards me!" He denied, frustration building up in him. "Have you tried talking to him?" Chan asked from the kitchen, putting the groceries away. "No, haven't gotten the chance to." He heard a groan from Seungmin and pointed a glare at him. "You're such a chicken, go talk to him when you can, oh my god." Jisung pouted again, whining to Minho about Seungmin bullying him.

Something clicked in Hyunjin's head and he figured out the answered to everyone's questions. Jeongin was like his little brother, he adored him more than anyone in the world. He kept silent though, hoping they could resolve it soon enough before he has to step in. "Jisung, watch over him tomorrow again. You can talk to him then, and don't chicken out this time." Woojin ordered, glaring at Jisung into agreeing. That night everyone talked and went to bed, Jisung went to check on Jeongin and stared at him. He kissed his forehead and left the room, not noticing Minho's worried gaze on the two.

Minho loved the two so much and just wanted them together. He hoped he wasn't the obstacle in the way of their relationship, but his gut was telling him otherwise. He sighed and fell asleep after a few minutes, hoping it would be resolved soon tomorrow. 

The next morning, Jeongin's fever had resolved a tiny bit. He was still sick and still needed to be taken care of, but he felt a bit better. He thought for sure that Jisung wouldn't be watching over him today, so he sighed in relief. His relief washed away when he saw Jisung walking in all cute and everything. Oh wait, he was always cute. "Jeongin, I want to talk to you." Jeongin's heart dropped to his stomach. Those words never meant anything good. They didn't in the survival show, when he was told he'd be on the line for eliminations. They didn't when he was told his voice was suffocating. They didn't when he was told Felix and Minho got eliminated.

"Listen, I know you love me." Jeongin clenched his fists. He knew where this was going, he had to prepare himself. It was gonna be okay, he was strong. "And I know I may not show it enough," whatever you do, don't cry, Jeongin. "But I also love you, like a lot. Wow this is awkward, please say something." Jisung was fumbling over his words, fiddling with his fingers and chewing on his lip. Instead of saying anything though, Jeongin connected his and Jisung's lips together.

Jisung was shocked before kissing back. The kids was shy and gentle, the two having no experience was evident. But the feelings got across and they disconnected their lips too breathe. Before Jisung could say anything, Jeongin weakly hit his chest. "You scared me, you idiot! I thought you were gonna reject me!" Jeongin's feelings poured out, and Jisung just lovingly smiled at him. He pecked Jeongin's lips again, laughing when Jeongin pouted. "Don't, you might get sick!" Jeongin exclaimed, moving his face away from Jisung's.

"I already kissed you, little too late for that now." Jisung said with a laugh, booping Jeongin's nose when the said boy rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, but when you get better I get to kiss you all I want." Jeongin suddenly remembered something and he went back to being serious. "What about Minho Hyung?" Jeongin hesitantly asked. "What do you mean? Do you have a crush on the both of us?" Jisung worriedly asked, nervously biting his lip.

"No, but don't you? You two are so attached and-" Jeongin's words were cut off when Jisung started laughing. "No! No, we're not together or even in love! We're just extremely close best friends, trust me." Jisung assured him, but that only served to make Jeongin blush in embarrassment and anger. "Give me back my jealousy!" He exclaimed, making Jisung just smile wider.

"Aww, my little baby was jealous? Don't worry, you're the only one in my heart." He pulled Jeongin in for a hug, kissing his forehead. "I'm gonna go update the guys and get your medicine, go lay down, my little baby." He pecked Jeongin once more and dodges an incoming smack from Jeongin. The boys noticed him as he walked out of the room laughing, and they brightly smiled knowing what Jisung was going to say.

"We're together now!" He exclaimed, laughing when the members started to jump on him and tightly hug him. This is what a family is like, something everyone needed but not everyone was lucky enough to have. "Imagine you guys with Jeongin when he gets better. I'll pray for him, don't worry." The members kept playfully hitting him, making him laugh more. They were so caught up in celebration that they almost forgot to congratulate Jeongin too.

"INNIE! Congrats on finally getting your man!" Minho happily cheered, the rest following soon after. Jeongin brightly smiled and thanked them, stating that they couldn't of done it without them though. That day they smothered and teased the couple - with love of course. 

Jeongin got better the next day, convinced it was because he was happy. The two never separated and were known as the super cuddly couple in the group. There was no drama and the three parents of the group (Chan, Woojin, and Minho) decided to be in their own polyamorous ship, to which the others congratulated them and hugged them tightly, reassuring them that it was okay.

It may not have been the easiest road to this relationship, but they're here now and they're together. If one doubts themselves, the other is always here to pick each other up.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you have any requests for ships (especially ones with Jeongin x *insert name*) and an idea to go along with it (example is a supernatural fic or something) 
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
